


For Someone Special

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Murderdolls
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die gets a gift in the mail, all the tag says is "For Someone Special". It doesn't seem like a typical fan gift, but who could it possibly be from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dxp_uprise and the theme 023: FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL for y!weekly. Please note that I am not following how this likely occurred whatsoever, but rather, following the plot in my head. Thank you~! Excuse the skipping time frames in this... I just wanted to see if I could do it and not drive people nuts. (I'd wait to post it on the date, but I don't have any communities I'm a member of that will allow it, so... I'm posing now, while I can.)

Kaoru was the last to sit down, carefully arranging himself in the midst of the other four men and dragging a rather large bag into his lap. To his right, Toshiya giggled and pointed at him. "Santa-Kao!"

Kaoru turned and leveled a glare on the bassist. "I am not Santa. Besides, it's the wrong time of year for that anyway!"

Toshiya pouted, "It's still close."

Kaoru chose to ignore him and simply began to untie the bag instead. Once it was open, he began reading off names and passing out the various sized packages and envelopes. It had become somewhat of a ritual among them to open all of their gifts from fans together, so they could all marvel at them or laugh at the indecency of some of the gifts. In any case, it was an activity that they could all enjoy together and as a group, they could all say they at least looked at what they got rather than it being stored in some big warehouse somewhere and never opened. Over the years, the process had changed significantly, but it was still, in essence, the same.

These days, the staff had to process all mail first and only some small portion of it ever made it to them. Any food or naked pictures were removed and thrown out. Anything suspicious or stalker-esque was tossed out and never even met with their hands. Kaoru could still clearly remember the old days, when they'd opened all their own mail and some of the more amusing stuff that they'd inevitably ended up spending months remembering and speaking about. In some small way, it was sad to not get all of the mail anymore, but it was for their own good and they all realized and accepted that. They weren't just some small Indies band anymore; the world simply wasn't as carefree as it had been back then, at least not in this respect.

Kaoru jumped slightly as Shinya's finger poked his ribs. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Shinya shrugged. "You're off in lala land or something. Get on with it!"

Kaoru rubbed the sore spot for a moment before continuing to hand out the assortment of packages. He snickered as he handed Kyo a blood red box that looked like it'd been taped up by an infant. Sometimes it was funny just how their staff chose to re-wrap the gifts that they'd gone through. They'd tried for a while to simply get the gifts not wrapped, but it hadn't been nearly as much fun or as personal. In that manner, they'd had no idea who each item came from and it had been a bit disheartening. So they'd asked the staff to put it back in the original wrapping if at all possible, to make it at least somewhat seem like old times.

Kaoru tugged a rather large package free of the bag and passed it to Die. "Here's another one with your real name on it, Daisuke." He grinned as he passed it back to him.

Die looked up from the card he was inspecting and carefully sat it aside, accepting the large box. He studied the address and shrugged lightly before opening the cardboard. He frowned down at the red and black skull wrapping paper and the small tag attached. The entire contents of the tag read, _For Someone Special_.

Kyo leaned over Die's shoulder and dangled a rather realistic looking gel heart in his face. "What'd you get?"

"I dunno yet... but it doesn't say who it's from, just that it's from the USA."

"Well, open it. It's not like it's gonna bite you."

Die hesitantly took the large piece of tape holding the seam together and pulled it free. The wrapping paper fell back revealing a lump of blue denim material. Die picked it up and unfolded it. He stared in awe at the jacket that he held. It was obviously handcrafted, a variety of patches adorning it in various places. A soft smile met his lips as he gently shrugged Kyo off. "Well, let's see if it fits!"

Kyo sat back and attacked his next gift, completely oblivious now that his curiosity had been sated.

Die slipped the jacket on and was surprised to find that it was almost as though it'd been fit to his exact measurements. It hugged him in all the right places and left a bit of extra room everywhere he'd have wanted it to. It was comfortable, warm, and smelled faintly of a mixture of scents that he felt as though he should recognize, but couldn't quite place. He ran his fingertips over the sleeve almost absentmindedly. He only snapped out of it once another gift was tossed into his lap and he was required to move on.

Everyone got quite the amount of stuff - some useful, some funny, and some that they ended up trading amongst each other. It was kind of a tradition to trade whatever they didn't really want or need for things that they did if someone else was willing to trade for it. In the end, it made everyone happy and in at least some respect they were sure the fans wouldn't mind too much so long as their gift was kept and used by at least one of them.

They all packed up their stuff and parted ways for the day, agreeing to meet at the airport in the morning to leave for the USA.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die leaned against the window of the plane and closed his eyes for a moment. It'd been a long day so far. The flight itself was almost over, but sitting in a plane seat for that long had basically killed all feeling in his ass and was making him edgy. It didn't help that Toshiya had taken it upon himself to get trashed and was now half lying in Die's lap, passed out. He turned Toshiya's head so that he was drooling on his pants and not on his new jacket, making a face as some of it got on his finger. The guitarist wiped his hand off on Toshiya's sleeve and turned back to the window, closing his eyes again.

A little while later he woke up to someone poking him in the back of the head. He shifted slightly and gasped softly at the pleasant friction. His eyes slid open and he let out a startled sound as he all but shoved Toshiya out of his lap and stood up, smacking his head on the overhead compartment. He winced as he turned to see who'd been poking him, only to find Kyo attempting to hide a grin behind his hand. "What the fuck, man?"

Kyo cleared his throat and slipped out into the aisle, his grin almost completely gone. "We're here."

"Oh..." Die stared down at Toshiya, who was now hanging out of his chair by his seatbelt in a very uncomfortable looking position. "What do we do about him?"

Kaoru leaned against the chair in front of Die and smirked. "Leave him?"

Die laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"Him and the fans both, I'm sure," Kaoru retorted.

Reluctantly, Die shifted Toshiya around as Kyo undid his seatbelt. Once they had him upright, Kaoru reached out and began to almost violently shake his shoulder.

Die arched an eyebrow at him as he moved back as much as he could. "Careful there... you do know how much he had, right?"

Kaoru shrugged and let him go. "Fine, you wake him up then."

Die stared at him for a moment and then decided revenge was the best action. He slid back down into his seat, facing the bassist, and set his hand on the other's thigh. He leaned over and began to whisper in Toshiya's ear. "Uhn... Toshiya, baby... I want you so bad. Blow me like you used to." He groaned loudly in his ear as he reached down and groped the other quickly, before retreating and covering his mouth with his hand in some attempt to keep in the laughter that threatened to bubble forth.

Toshiya arched toward the now gone touch and moaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around. "What?" He blinked a few times. "But... sex... where?"

Kaoru and Kyo burst out laughing and pointed in unison at Die.

Die finally started laughing as well, his shoulders shaking from it. When he finally caught his breath and Toshiya was out of his seat, he leaned in and whispered his ear. "Payback is a bitch."

Somehow they managed to get all their luggage and Toshiya out of the plane and through all the hubbub at the airport. Once outside they found their tour busses and the rest of the staff waiting on them and they all piled in, ready to start the chaos of touring America for a second time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For weeks, the tour went on, relatively un-hindered. For the most part, everyone was considerate of one another and at least on occasion they got to stop for a shower. So Die was less grumpy than he'd been on Family Values Tour, despite the fact that he was still unhappy with the conditions.

Each night Die would don a pair of jeans, one of his various AC/DC shirts, and his mysterious jacket. It'd become an official part of his touring garb and he honestly loved it. Kaoru and Shinya kept telling him that he was making some fan really happy by wearing it all the time, but his only response was to smile and tell them that he just liked it.

It was almost the last stop of the tour and everyone was mind-numbingly tired. Die was, perhaps, the least worn out of the group and all he really had to thank for that was for once not drinking himself into oblivion every night. They all trudged backstage after their small meet and greet; Kaoru, Toshiya, and Shinya all headed directly for the tour bus. Kyo went to gather the rest of his stuff from the corner and Die headed over to where he'd left his stuff in the darkest corner of the room they'd been given.

A lighter flared to life almost directly in front of him and it was all he could to do not scream. A loud gasp left his mouth and he backed up a few steps.

The cherry of a cigarette flared to life and a breathy laugh left the shadowed figure. "Didn't mean to scare you, Daisuke."

Die peered into the darkness, a slightly confused look on his face. "Piggy?"

Another laugh and then arms enfolding him into their embrace. "Yeah, it's me."

Die let out a relieved breath and sagged into the hold. "It's been a while."

"Mmm... too long." Piggy's breath ghosted across Die's cheek as he exhaled. He pulled back and held out his cigarette.

Die took it without hesitation and sucked in the relaxing poison. "How'd you get back here?"

"I know the owner..."

Die glanced toward the door sadly. "I wish I could stay longer, but the next stop is pretty far and we have to leave now or we won't make sound check." He ran one hand down Piggy's arm before passing the cigarette back. "Maybe you could come with us?"

Piggy reached behind him and picked up Die's shoulder bag and his jacket, handing it to him. "You sure they wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

Die accepted the items and nodded. "It'll be fine, really."

Piggy grinned and followed Die out of the venue and onto the tour bus.

Die put his stuff down and stripped off the coat he'd had on, only to put the blue jean jacket back on in its place. He sat down at the table and Piggy slid in beside of him.

As soon as they got moving, Kaoru and Kyo both came over, their curiosity evident.

Die looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah, you probably don't remember Piggy D." He patted Piggy's shoulder and then gestured at the other two men. "This is Kaoru and Kyo."

They all exchanged greetings and Die glanced around. "Where's Shinya and Toshiya?"

Kaoru pointed toward the bunks. "They both crashed the instant they got back on the bus."

"Ah. Yeah, they looked pretty zombie-like tonight." He smirked and Kaoru nodded.

Kyo pushed away from the table and waved over his shoulder. "I'm gonna follow them, I think. Night, guys."

They all said goodnight and Kaoru wandered off to the back of the bus, leaving the two friends alone again. They sat in silence for quite a while, both smoking and simply enjoying the presence of the other.

After a while, Piggy spoke up, unable to keep in what he'd been dying to say all night any longer. "So... I guess this means you really liked my gift."

Die turned slightly and eyed him. "Huh?"

A small smile crept onto the other man's features as he ran one hand down the sleeve of the jacket. "This... you like it. Yes?"

The guitarist stared at him shocked for a moment and then met his smile. "Of course I do. It fits perfectly. It was a wonderful gift."

Piggy put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table and breathed out the last cloud of smoke. "You didn't know it was from me, did you?"

Die blushed lightly. "No... it just said _For Someone Special_ and nothing else. No return address either."

"I know... I wanted to see if you really liked it and wouldn’t just wear it because it was from me and I wanted to see if you'd guess who it was from."

Die tilted his head slightly as he studied him. "I love it..." he laughed lightly, "I guess I know why I thought I recognized how it smelled when I got it then."

Piggy laughed. "That's what happens when you spend hours around something while creating it, I suppose."

Die grinned and moved to hug the other man. He slid his arms around his waist and shifted slightly to get a better hold on him as he leaned in. "I really do love it. Thank you so much. I'd have told you sooner if I'd known who it was from."

Almost immediately, Piggy hugged Die back, pulling him as close as he could. After a moment, he slipped one hand under the back of Die's jacket, resting it over his shirt. His breath slipped past Die's ear, making the other shiver slightly. "I'm glad you like it so much... it means a lot to me that you do." Reluctantly, he pulled back and turned back to the table, staring down at it.

Die watched Piggy, unsure that he was reading his actions right, but also unwilling to pass up what he thought he detected from the other. He slid closer on the booth so that their thighs were touching and lightly rested his hand on the black-haired man's leg. He allowed his gaze to rest upon the other's face as he began to rub small patterns over his black jeans. A light blush settled on Piggy's cheeks, but he didn't even so much as move. Die leaned in even closer. "Why'd you send it?"

"I thought the note would have explained that."

"So... I'm your someone special?"

"Something like that..."

"Something like that? Or is it exactly that?"

Piggy sat up a little straighter and finally looked over at the guitarist. "What would you say if I told you I maybe like you a little more than as a friend?"

Die looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned. "I dunno, how about you tell me that rather than ask and find out."

Piggy studied Die for a minute before abruptly leaning in and capturing Die's mouth with his own. His hand slid to the back of Die's neck, holding him there as he moved his lips against the soft, pliant lips of the one he desired. Die shuddered slightly before almost melting into him and began to eagerly return the kiss. Before he realized what was happening, Die had taken control of the kiss and was licking lightly at his lips, asking for entrance to be granted. He opened for the other, groaning softly as Die's tongue met his and slicked against it in an erotic dance. A soft whimper of disappointment left his lips as Die pulled back.

Die licked at his lips, a soft smile playing over them and a sultry look filling his eyes. His voice was low and incredibly sexy when he spoke. "Do you want me to show you just how much I like the gift?"

Piggy nodded slightly and whispered a breathy, "Yes."

Die glanced back to where Kaoru had disappeared before he motioned for Piggy to turn in the seat slightly. He did as asked, a slightly confused look on his face. As soon as he had, Die leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Don't say a word or I'll stop." With that said, he slid his hands down Piggy's chest to his pants and quickly undid the button and zipper, exposing the fact that Piggy was already aroused and wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked up at the other before scooting back and bending down. His hands settled lightly on each of the other's hips as his tongue slid over the head of the other man's cock. He shifted just enough to watch Piggy's expression as he took as much of him as he could into his mouth in one motion.

The look on Piggy's face was nothing short of erotic - his mouth open, his eyes half closed, and his cheeks flushed a pale pink. He tangled one hand into Die's hair, pulling it back from his face as he watched through half-lidded eyes. Their eyes met and Die sucked him hard, ripping a quiet moan from his throat. He'd never seen a more erotic sight in his life. Die watching him as he sucked him off was a picture to forever behold.

The guitarist let the other's cock slip from his mouth just long enough to readjust his position, taking the incredible strain off of his own growing arousal. It'd been years since he'd been with another man, but that didn't change the fact that he'd always been incredibly good at blow jobs. It was actually something he took immense pleasure in doing and therefore he wanted to be good at it. From the look on the other man's face, he hadn't lost his touch in the least. He managed a grin around a mouthful of cock and he continued his unnervingly slow pace, slowly attempting to work his way up to taking all of the other's length into his mouth.

Piggy's tiny gasps and moans were becoming more and more audible and Die thought for sure if he didn't finish soon, everyone on the bus would know what they were up to. The hand in his hair tightened and Piggy's hips thrust up. Die looked back up at him only to find that he was biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He slipped away for a second and spoke lowly to him. "Tell me what you want."

Piggy let go of his lip and shook his head.

Die laughed softly. "You can tell me and I won't stop, I promise."

The other let out a soft moan and whispered just barely loud enough for Die to hear. "Faster."

Die smirked before returning to his previous position and engulfing the other's length into his hot, wet mouth. He hastened his actions until he was bobbing his head quickly over the cock in front of him. The thing most people didn't know about Die was that driving someone else over the edge would damn near push him over it as well. Just a tiny bit more afterward and bliss would come. He focused his world down to Piggy's slick cock and began to try to get the other off. He worked his tongue around the rigid flesh, sucking harder each time he let it slip from his mouth. Each downward plunge went further until he'd taken almost all of the other into his mouth. Piggy went rigid, his head falling forward and his eyes shutting as he cried out, his release spurting down Die's willing throat. Die took everything he was given, swallowing it like it was candy.

When he finally pulled back, Piggy was watching him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing rapid. He reached out and pulled Die back up into a sitting position, crushing his mouth against the other's. He deepened the kiss, sliding Die back until they hit the wall and then he quickly opened the other's pants, sliding his hand inside and grasping at Die's stiffened length. Die's hips bucked up harshly and his fingers gripped hard at Piggy's shirt. He pulled back from the kiss, crying out softly into Piggy's ear. "So close... gods, so very... close."

Piggy began to jerk him off, as fast and as hard as he could in this position. "Cum for me, Daisuke."

Die let out a strangled cry as his hips snapped up and he came hard. Over the years, he'd learned to prolong his orgasms to the point that he rode them as long as he could physically withstand before almost passing out. By the time all of the aftershocks had subsided, he was slumped against the wall, breathing like he'd just run a marathon, and looking far more sated than he had in months. He blushed slightly as he shifted, bringing Piggy's hand to his lips and licking away his own essence.

He'd just finished cleaning the last digit when he heard Kaoru's distinctive chuckle. He snapped his head up and stared right at his band leader and close friend. He winced slightly, biting at his lip, waiting on Kaoru to say something as Piggy attempted to get them both re-dressed without being obvious about it.

Kaoru smirked at him and shook his head. "You must really like that fucking jacket, _Daisuke_."


End file.
